


Mythophobia

by oshiesaurus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshiesaurus/pseuds/oshiesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick’s great. It’s just, if Jonny had sisters, he would keep them as far away from Kaner as he could. Luckily he doesn’t have any sisters, and he definitely doesn’t have to worry about David who’s in a happy relationship with his girlfriend of 2 years. Although he doesn’t have to worry about his little brother, his rookie is an equivalent; and he definitely does not like the way that Pat’s been looking at Saader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythophobia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where Saad lived last year, but for the purposes of this fic it's at Hossa's house. Thanks to my best friend Elisa for being my beta even though she know nothing about hockey.

The thing is Jonny loves Kaner. He’s a great guy and he’s fun to be around. Whenever he’s on ice he’s on fire, it’s like he was made just to live on the ice. His stick handling is phenomenal, his spin-o-rama is gold, and that goal he scored in game six made Jonny cum, though he’s never figured out if it was the goal or winning the cup. Patrick may go through way too many mouth guards for Jonny’s taste, but he lights it up on the ice so if it works for him, Jonny’s not about to complain. It’s just, outside the rink Kaner’s… different. He loves to party. He’s wild, give him alcohol and he’s a squirrel on sugar, looks like one too when he has his mullet. Whenever the team goes out after games Kaner always picks up, girls in town, guys out of town. He’s not that attractive, unless you’re into unruly curls, but Patrick is a magnet. When he walks into bars, everyone’s head perks up like they sense his presence before they even see him. Two seconds later and everyone is buying him drinks; must be his charisma because there’s no way that many people would be popping a boner over his stick handling, no matter how great it is.

  
Kaner’s emotional, must be from growing up with three sisters. He can’t control himself, resulting in mistakes like Madison, though he’s been working hard to make sure nothing like that ever happens again. Not only does he party to get rid of feeling he also cries, a lot. I mean Jonny get crying after losing to Phoenix in the playoffs, heck Jonny even cried after that game, but Kaner cried during Twilight. Twilight. Why he was reading Twilight Jonny will never know but c’mon man.

  
But besides all that, Patrick’s great. It’s just, if Jonny had sisters, he would keep them as far away from Kaner as he could. Luckily he doesn’t have any sisters, and he definitely doesn’t have to worry about David who’s in a happy relationship with his girlfriend of 2 years. Although he doesn’t have to worry about his little brother, his rookie is an equivalent; and he definitely does not like the way that Pat’s been looking at Saader. It’s like he’s a piece of meat that Kaner can’t wait devour. It’s fucking sick is what it is, and Jonny hates every bit of it; Saad deserves way more than him. Brandon is one of the best people Jonny knows; he always listens, plays a heck of the game on the ice, is completely polite to anyone, including random strangers who just grunt at him and glare when he wishes them a ‘good morning’ and holds the door. In fact, Jonny is pretty sure that Brandon was raised in a cottage by fairy godmothers and brought back to the real world on his 16th birthday, because he is the most innocent person in the world. Jonny finally took him under his wing once he realized that Brandon honestly didn’t understand Sharpy’s jokes, and that leaving him to Kaner, like most rookies, would definitely corrupt him beyond repair. There is no way Jonny is going to let Kaner get his hands on him, best friend or not. Jonny definitely will have to talk to Kaner after practice because there is no way in hell he was going to allow him to break Saad’s heart.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But after practice Jonny helps pick up pucks and gloves left on the ice, and when he enters the locker room, Kane is sitting at Brandon’s stall with his arm around the kid, whispering in his ear, wearing that fucking smirk that makes his blood boil. Jonny is 100% done. Does Patrick not see the fucking heart eyes that Brandon is giving him? Does he not realize who he is messing with; the one kid who would go to the ends of the world if it would please him? No because he is Patrick Fuckin Kane and he thinks with his dick not with his mind. But Jonny won’t have it and stalks over to Saad’s stall and taps Kane the shoulder to try and take his attention away from trying to bite Saader’s ear off. It takes him a second but finally Kaner looks up at him and smiles when he sees it’s Jonny, like Jonny is his best friend, well he is, but not right now. “What up Captain Serious?” Patrick asks, as if he doesn’t know of the crime he’s committing.

“Coach wants to talk to you Pat.” It’s an obvious lie, and Jonny hates it, hates lying, but it’s the only way he can get Kaner detached from Brandon long enough for him to talk to him. If it saves the kid, Jonny’s willing to do anything.

“Cool” Kane says, standing up and patting Saad on the shoulder, “Just hope it’s a quick talk so me and Manchild here can get back to my house for lunch.” At this Brandon looks up at Kaner and gives him the biggest grin in the world and Jonny’s blood starts to boil. Looks like Kaner isn’t going to even buy Saader dinner before he fucks with his heart. Jonny lets Kaner start to walk to Q’s office before he grabs his arm and pulls him into an empty equipment room and shuts the door. Patrick pries Jonny’s arm off of him and turns around to glare at him.

“What the fuck man, I thought coach wanted to talk to me.” He says, starting to give Jonny a confused look.

“No, it was the only way I could get you away from Saader long enough to talk to you.” Patrick looks like he’s about to but in, but Jonny continues before he can. “You need to stay away from my rookie. You’re bad news Kaner, and I can’t have you breaking his heart like the countless other people you’ve slept with. He’s a great person, and I can’t have you ruin that. I have to ask you to stay away from him, for his stake, and for the team’s sake.” Jonny turns, opens the door, and heads back to the locker room before Kane can ever say anything. He’ll stay in the equipment room for awhile, processing what Jonny said and collecting himself before he faces the outside world again. This leaves just enough time to grab Saader and head out. As he approaches the locker room he sees Brandon, showered and dressed, sitting at Patrick’s stall, playing around with his phone, obviously waiting with Patrick to drive him to his house for their lunch date. This is a perfect opportunity to talk to Brandon and tell him what Patrick’s real plans were with him.

“Hey Saader, Pat told me he’d be awhile and asked if I’d drive you home because you came together. Wanna stop for lunch first?”  
Brandon’s face gets a pout on it when Jonny says he can’t go home with Patrick but he hides it quickly with a quick “sure” and a small smile, and heaves his bag over his shoulder. He walks with Jonny to his car and gets in the passenger seat. On the way to the restaurant, a Thai place close to United Center that Jonny goes to more often than he’d like to admit; he and Saader talk about the lines and their power play. Once they get seated, (at his usual table but Brandon doesn’t need to know that) topic switches to a new series that Brandon’s gotten into but is seasons behind. Lunch is light hearted and happy and Jonny almost feels like the angel of death when the table gets cleared and Brandon is looking at him expectantly, waiting for his next idea for what they can do. Jonny has to do it; he has to drop the bomb, for Brandon’s sake. “So you and Kaner” he starts and cringes at his start. Saader brightens at the mention of Patrick and Jonny wishes he had seen this sooner and was able to stop it, because there is no way this is going to end in a good way.

“It has to stop” and Brandon just deflates. Jonny thinks about what he’s said, than wants to punch himself for sounding like a homophobic asshole. “It’s not that you’re gay, that’s fine, if you are, and I’ll beat up anyone who threatens you for it. It’s just that he’s using you. He’s never been able to keep a solid relationship. You’ll be like everyone else, just a fuck, and I can’t let that happen to you Brandon.

“No.” Brandon looks about to cry. “Not my Kaner.”

“Yes Brandon, stay away from him. To him your just like everyone else he’s ever been with, a pretty face and a piece of ass, nice to use but easy to find.” By now Saader has tears running down his face. He looks so young and weak that Jonny wishes he didn’t have to tell him this, wishes he didn’t have to break his heart. Wishes that Kaner was a better person and actually loved Brandon, everything would be so easy. “Saader…”

“Take me home.”

“What”

“Take me home Jonny.”

And now he won’t even look Jonny in the eye. Shit. They leave the restaurant and start to drive back to Hossa’s house. The drive is spent in silence with Brandon flipping through the stations the whole time, never settling on one station for longer than 5 seconds before changing it. Soon enough they make it to the house and Jonny kills the engine. Brandon just sits there, staring at his feet. Jonny reaches out and puts his hand on Brandon’s knee and gets no reaction.

“Are you going to be ok?”

Brandon looks at Jonny with a smile so blaringly fake that it makes Jonny cringe. Saader’s eyes are out of Focus and still slightly red from crying. Tear tracks are still visible on his face and his skin is pasty. Jonny knows he can’t leave Brandon alone in this condition, but before he can say anything, Saader gets out of the car and starts walking to the house, getting slower the closer he gets to the door. Once he reaches the door his shoulders are shaking and it takes longer than it should for Brandon to open the door. When he closes it, it slams so hard that Jonny can hear it in his truck. He moves to go follow Brandon, but he sees that Hossa is home so he leaves him be. Hoss will take care of him, he’s in good hands, so Jonny starts up his engine and heads home.

 

The rest of the day Jonny feels…weird. He has this feeling in the pit of his stomach that won’t get away, and he just doesn’t understand. Jonny hasn’t felt this way since he was little and blamed David for breaking the cookie jar. He felt bad about it too because it was his grandparents, and it was an antique and all Jonny wanted was a cookie but he was too short to reach it. Blaming David seemed the easy way out, but he got spanked so hard and refused to come down to dinner. He cried all night and Jonny just wanted to hold him and comfort him, but when he tried, David flinched away from him and cried even harder. It hurt so bad and Jonny promised never to lie again, sure it got him the nickname ‘Captain Serious’, but he’s never had to hear a person cry all night because of him; not even Kaner.

Jonny just doesn’t understand why he is feeling this now. He did nothing wrong, in fact he saved someone from getting hurt. Brandon can no longer be heartbroken because Kane won’t touch him again. Sure he cock blocked his best friend, but Jonny thought he would have a no teammate rule or something, because didn’t he realize how dirty things would get?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Practice that week is weird. His line just isn’t working, they aren’t putting up the points they usually do. Coach is not pleased and they’ve had more bag skates in the past week than they did at training camp. As a result, at least Jonny thinks it’s a result; there has been no talking on the ice. None. Silence. It’s weird, usually Kaner and Shawzy can’t shut up, but Kaner’s just been completely silent, and Shawzy’s gotten glares anytime he’s tried to lighten up the mood. Finally they win a game, against the Blue Jackets in Columbus of all places, but it’s still a win, and that seems to lighten up the entire team. Sharpy demands they go out to one of the bars he and Bur discovered one time, and everyone seems happy to finally have a reason to celebrate. Kaner however begs off and say he’s just not feeling up to it.

“What, Kaner’s not coming out and partying? Should we be worried” Shawzy says as they’re walking to the bar.

“Naw, he’s probably just gonna go and ice his wrist, it’s been hurting him apparently.” Saad answered and immediately looked down. A collective sigh fell from everyone in the group. Saader had been trying to pretend like nothing happened, but he’s not very good about it and mostly refuses to talk, so when he does, he says something about Patrick and get quiet once he realizes what he’s said. It’s a vicious cycle that everyone got tired of the first time it happened.

When they finally get to the bar everything looks up. Jonny forgot how much fun it was to just hang out with the guys and shoot the shit between them. Jonny looses track of how many rounds they go through, but he’s got a pleasant buzz going through him right now and everything’s looking great. He sees Hossa coming over and he brightens up, Hoss is fun to talk too. But he looks mad, and that’s not a good look on him, not used on Jonny at least.

“What the fuck did you tell Saader, Jonny?”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s over there drinking his heart out and it’s not the first time he’s done it. After you brought him home that one day he hasn’t been the same. He locked himself in his room and didn’t come out till late at night, and opened the fridge and got himself some whiskey and downed a fourth of the bottle. My daughters are sad because he doesn’t play with them anymore like he used to. He’s moody and depressed. Finally figured out it’s your fucking fault. Why the fuck did you tell him Kaner was using him for his body? They’ve been together for months now and you just barged in thinking you knew everything about the relationship? Patrick just finally convinced Brandon that he loved him and that everyone would be okay with their relationship if they started showing a little affection in the locker room. Patrick is the best fucking thing that ever happened to Brandon. Not once has Patrick slept around in the last year. You ruined everything and you better fucking fix it.” With one last glare Hoss walked away from Jonny and disappeared into the crowd. Well shit I messed everything up. How the fuck am I supposed to fix this. Well his night was officially ruined so Jonny finished his drink said goodbye to Sharpy and caught a ride back to the hotel.

When he got to his floor he knocked his and Patrick’s door before going in. Sure it’s his room too, but he’s Canadian, and his mom taught him his manners. When he gets inside he sees Kaner lying on the bed with a few empty bottles from the mini fridge surrounding him. His back is turned to Jonny, but he can see a melting ice pack on the nightstand. Briefly Jonny wonders if he’s asleep, but he can see his shoulders shaking, and he knows that Patrick definitely is not asleep and he definitely is not ok. Jonny walks up to his bed and puts a hand on his shoulder. This is all my fault he thinks I caused all this pain. Jonny’s pulled out of his thought by a “mumph”.

“What ?”

“Fuck off, haven’t you ruined enough already.”

“I’m sorry Kaner. I wanna fix what I ruined.” Patrick looks wrecked. Now that Jonny finally gets to look at him it doesn’t look like he’s slept in a week. He’s got bags under his eyes and his face is that red it gets when he’s been crying. Looking into his eyes he sees hurt and sadness, something he hasn’t seen in Kaner’s eyes since they lost in the playoffs against Phoenix.

“How? How are you going to fix one of the only things that matter to me. I love him Jonny; I’ve never loved anything other than hockey before Brandon. Then you went and lied. Why did you think that I didn’t love him? I’d never think of hurting him it would hurt me.”By now Kaner is crying again. Jonny sighs and feels like a douche. It’s all his fault and he damn well is gonna fix it.

“Kaner I’m gonna help you win him back. At practice tomorrow I’ll talk to him, tell him I was wrong and that you do love him for him. You’ll get your man back I promise.”

“Good,” is all Patrick says and then turns his back to Jonny and promptly falls asleep. Well this is gonna be great. Jonny picks up the melted ice pack and the empty bottles and throws them away, then strips out of his suit and turns the light off. He lays awake in bed for awhile, thinking of what he’s going to say to his rookie and when he’s going to say it. All he knows is he’s got to fix things, the Blackhawks can’t keep losing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All day the next day Patrick keeps glancing at Jonny as if waiting for him to talk to Saader. He’s thought about it, he really has, it’s just, talking to Brandon before they take off to Philly would mean if he gets mad he would have to spend a flight from Columbus to Philly with an angry Saader. If he tells him after the flight that’s an angry lunch. If it’s before practice, then it’s a bad practice. There’s no game that night so he’ll have to do it after practice and escape before an angry Saader can attack him. Until then Jonny will just have to wait.

Sadly, the day goes waaay to quickly for Jonny’s taste and soon they are suiting up and getting ready for practice. It’s finally not an awkward quiet in the locker room. Everyone is talking and moving about, and just about everyone has a smile on their face. The win in Columbus seemed to lighten everyone up and the locker room is back to how it used to be. Chirping the younger guys for the suits their moms bought them and the older ones for the music they listen too. Normally Jonny would join in chirping Sharpy because Maddy’s music is on his phone and it’s hilarious when ‘Wheels on the Bus’ comes on while he’s getting ready, but today he just can’t convince himself to join in. He’s got way too much on his mind.

Practice doesn’t go all that well either. Jonny just can’t seem to concentrate. He’s messing up every which way. These are drills he’s been doing forever, some he even invented, and he doesn’t know how he’s messing up on them. He snaps out of it when he almost takes a puck to the head, and after that Jonny is fine.

He’s fine after practice too. He chirps some of the guys while changing, than goes to take his shower. When he gets out of the shower however, Jonny is not fine anymore. Brandon is sitting at Jonny’s stall playing around on his phone, already dressed and ready to go. And this just gives Jonny a flash back of the day he ruined it, but this is the day he’s going to fix everything, he just doesn’t know how yet and it looks like he’s ran out of time.

“So Hoss said you wanted to talk to me.” Brandon says, putting away his phone once Jonny gets there. Shit, Hoss decided to intervene.

“Ya let me get dressed and we can talk.” Brandon looks a little shamed for not waiting for Jonny to get dressed before they talk. Jonny takes his time getting dressed so as to collect his thoughts and think of what he can say to Saader.

Once Jonny is dressed, he turns to Saader and nods his head to the exit, because there are people like Sharpy that definitely do not need to hear this conversation. Once they get outside, Jonny sits them down on a bench and turns to face Sadder. Might as well get it over with.

“Brandon I lied to you. I told you Kaner could never love you; that you were just a fuck to him. That’s wrong. You are so important to Kaner you have no idea. I walked in on him last night crying, because I broke his heart; I took away the one thing that mattered to him, you. He loves you and I wish I wasn’t stupid and had ruined that, you’ve both been so miserable and it’s all my fault. I never should have butted my head into your love life. You guys are perfect for each other and deserve to be happy. Don’t stop loving him because of my lies, go back to Kaner he makes you happy.” Whew Jonny’s glad he’s got that over with, now he just has to worry about Brandon’s reaction.

When he looks up Brandon is smiling. He goes to hug Jonny, but then punches him instead. “Don’t you ever lie to me again.” But then he’s all smiles, and actually does hug Jonny before running off, most likely to find Kaner. Good, all is good in the world again.


End file.
